A GW Adventure
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: Me, my sister(Jun), and our cousin's get put in the GW deminsion. As my sister put it, its kinda like tenchi cause how some of us act.
1. Default Chapter

"I finished my dimension portal." Kyoko yelled running out with a small remote. Jennifer grabbed it and pushed the button. A flash of light surrounded them and they disappeared.  
" Your TV remote doesn't work." Jennifer said getting off the floor.   
"Its not a TV remote." Kyoko yelled crawling to the edge of the bed she landed on.   
"God Jennifer you're so retarded." Melinda and Shannon said. Jun sat up on the bed watching the others argue. They stopped and starred at the door when they heard a gun cock. They looked at the doorway and saw a boy with messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.  
"Wow! 5 girls landed in my room." A boy with a long braid said.   
"They're all mine." He said running into the room and hugging Jennifer.   
"Eww! Get off me you gay. I'm not yours." She yelled.   
"Ok you can have that one." the braided one said backing away from her and sitting sitting next to Shannon. Melinda pushed Shannon off the bed.  
"He likes me more." She said she said acting all snotty. Shannon and Melinda started fighting.   
"Knock that off you dumb girls." The chinese boy yelled.   
"You can have him I want him." Melinda said hugging the chinese boy.   
"So what are you're names." The braided one asked, he had one hand wrapped around Kyoko's neck and one around Shannon.   
"I'm Kyoko she's Melinda, she's Jun, she's Shannon, and she's Jennifer." She said taking his hand off her.   
"I still have a gun here." The messy brown haired boy said.   
"Not anymore." A blonde haired boy said taking the gun. "These are guests in our house." The messy haired boy started to grummbled.  
"Aww." Kyoko said jumping hugging him.   
"Oh well you all have one but I have t...., where's the other one?" The braided one looked around. Jun was creeping torward the exit and accidently bumped into the tall boy.   
"Sorry, please don't hurt me." She said backing up.  
"Its ok." He said hugging her.  
"Fine then we all have one.*grumbles under breathe* taking all my wemon." The braided one said.   
"What are your names?" Jennifer asked hanging on Quatre.   
"I'm Quatre, he's Duo, he's Trowa, he's Wufei, and he's Heero." Quatre said.  
"Aww thats a cute name." Kyoko said hugging Heero.   
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked trying to breathe.   
"Kyoko's TV remote didn't work right." Jennifer said.   
"It wasn't Tv remote." Kyoko yelled at her. Heero covered his ears and Kyoko hugged him again.   
"I made a dimension portal but Jennifer had to push the button thinking it was a TV Remote." Kyoko explained.  
"It was a crappy TV remote." Jennifer said. Kyoko started to growl.   
"Oh what ever I'm tired where's your comfotable beds?" Jennifer asked.  
"Jennifer." Jun yelled.   
"We have enough beds for us all." Quatre said.   
"We only have five beds." Heero said.  
"That's enough beds." Duo said hugging Shannon.   
"Ok thats fine." Melinda said hanging on Wufei's arm.  
"Get off me." Wufei yelled trying to get Melinda off. 


	2. 

"They can share my room and I'll share a room with one  
of you." Quatre said.  
"I don't want to share a room with you I want to  
share a room with her." Duo said pointing at Shannon.  
"I don't want to share a room with anyone." Wufei  
said.   
"Yes you do." Melinda said hugging him.   
"I'm tired now!" Jennifer whined.   
"We're trying to find you a bed." Quatre said.  
"I want one now." Jennifer pouted.   
"I'll share a room with Heero." Kyoko said.   
"And I'll share with Shannon." Duo said.   
"I want the comfortable bed. And comfortable night  
clothes." Jennifer whined.   
"Well to bad! Stop acting like a spoiled bitch, well  
you are but thats not the point." Jun yelled. They all  
starred at Jun.  
"But I what them now!" Jennifer yelled.   
"Fine we'll all share rooms." Quatre yelled. Wufei  
started to pout.  
"Make sure mines the comfortable one." Jennifer said.  
Jennifer and Quatre went to his room, Trowa and Jun  
went to his room, Heero and Kyoko went to his room,  
Melinda dragged Wufei to his room, Shannon sat on  
Duo's bed waiting to use his bathroom.  
"Hurry up I need to change, or I can change out  
here." Shannon said. Duo popped out of the bathroom.  
"I wanna watch." he said. Shannon ran into the  
bathroom.   
"This shirt is too short." Shannon yelled from the  
bathroom.   
"Are you shure come out here I want to see." He  
yelled back.  
"No I'm not coming out with just the shirt on."   
"You sleep with nothing under your shirt?"  
"Uh.., Yes I do."Shannon came out with her pants on  
and his shirt, which was showing her stomach.  
"See perfect size."   
"Hey you have a longer shirt on."  
"But this is the only..., Oh you can have it." He  
said taking his shirt off and handing it to her.  
Shannon changed into the shirt and layed next to Duo  
in his bed.  
  
Jennifer came out of Quatre's bathroom with his silk  
pajamas.  
"Those are mine." Quatre whined.  
"But they're comfortable."  
"But..."  
"But We're guests."  
"Fine you can wear them." Quatre said sitting on his  
bed.  
"Hey you can't sleep there I'm sleeping there."  
"But its big enough for both of us."  
"I'm not cheap."  
"What?"  
"Fine then you can sleep on the bed, but you have to  
have your clothes on every time of the night, I know  
you're trying to rape me."  
"No I'm not I'm just tired."  
"That's what they all say."  
"Fine then lets go to bed." Quatre layed his head on  
the pillow.  
"That's mine."  
"What am I supposed to put my head on?"  
"I don't know I need two to be comfortable."  
"But.."  
"Fine you spoiled little brat you can have this one."  
Jennifer yelled throwing a raggedy pillow at him. They  
layed down and fell asleep.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in the bathroom." Wufei said.  
"No you have to sleep out here."  
"Why do I have to listen to you, women?"   
"Cause everyone else is doing it, we have to do it."  
"No we don't."  
"We have to cuddle."  
"Woman you're getting on my nerves."  
"But every one else is doing it." Melinda sat his bed  
and took off her shirt and through it at him. Wufei  
dodged and ran into the bathroom.  
"I didn't want to see that." He yelled at her.  
"Yes you did, admit it."  
"I'm not going to admit anything."  
"I'll be laying on the bed if you want any of this."  
She layed on the bed. Wufei locked the door and layed  
in the bathtub.  
  
Heero was in the bathroom. Kyoko was sitting on his  
bed.  
"You have alot of guns. Do you shoot people with  
them?"  
"Yes."  
"How many?"  
"I don't know."  
"When do you shoot them?"  
"When I'm supposed to or when they get anoying."  
"Are you dressed?"  
"Yes why?"  
"You look cute in boxers."   
"Ahh, the door's locked how'd you get in here?"  
"I can teleport through the walls." She said smiling.  
"Does any one else have powers?"  
"You'll find out later."  
"Lets go to bed." She said teleporting on the bed.  
Heero walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.  
"I'll stay on my side of the bed so I won't bother  
you." She said wrapping up in the blankets. Heero  
sighed and layed down. As soon as his head hit the  
pillow Kyoko's arm hit him in the face.   
"I thought you were staying on your side of the bed?"  
Heero asked sitting up, He noticed she was already  
asleep and sprawled out on the bed. He pushed her over  
and layed back down, and he got hit in the face again.  
He turned her on her side and wrapped an arm around  
her so she couldn't move. Kyoko had a wide grin appear  
on her face.  
  
"Jun hurry up I have to go." Trowa said at the  
bathroom door.  
"Wait a min I have to get your shirt on."   
"Well hurry up." He said fidgeting. Jun came out and  
Trowa ran in.   
"I'm cold." Jun said running to the bed.  
"I added one thing to make it look like home." She  
said yawning.  
"What was it?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well make sure it doesn't make my room look  
girlish." Trowa said and didn't hear a respond. He  
walked out and saw a rose in a vase and Jun wrapped up  
in the blankets, he layed down beside her. 


End file.
